Muero por ti
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: Los pasillos vacíos son testigos de la esperanza perdida... del ánimo muerto y una ilusión rota. Arthur y Antonio son dos jóvenes que pasan su vida en la camilla de un hospital. Las mismas palabras, todos los días, a la misma hora... *AU*


_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad._

* * *

_Muero por ti_

* * *

Los pasos, de un minuto a otro, desaparecen. La luz del pasillo, tenue y opaca, se enciende; el sol yace perdido en la inmensidad del mar.

-Hora de dormir –anuncia esa mujer de mirada fría y semblante serio. No es su culpa, el trabajo la ha convertido en lo que es ahora.

Ellos no se quejan, no se inmutan, no quieren hacerlo. No tienen por qué.

Y mientras la mujer se aleja, Antonio estira la manta y suspira fuerte. Le gusta la noche, le gusta estar tranquilo y pensar. Pensar y tratar de descifrar por qué la vida se ha olvidado de él, por qué dios no se ha enterado de su existencia, por qué todo es como es.

-No puedo dormir –anuncia otra voz, más ronca, gangosa, profunda. Teñida de ese aire joven, púbero.

-Yo tampoco –Le responde Antonio, ya por inercia. Ambos han pronunciado las mismas palabras por mucho tiempo, todos los días, a la misma hora.

-Mi madre dice que quizás pueda salir en un par de meses… –P ero Arthur sabe que eso no es así, que solo habla por hablar y que su madre le ha repetido lo mismo durante los últimos seis meses. Sabe que solo es un atisbo de esperanza perdida.

-Que bien –Antonio no opina al respecto, sabe que no es necesario. –Oí que pronto podrán encontrarme un corazón, espero esta vez sea compatible conmigo.

-De seguro lo será…

-Recuerda que ninguno puede salir si el otro no ha salido… lo prometimos. ¡Si uno sale antes, tiene que esperar a que salga el otro!

-Si… pero eso no evita que yo salga antes que tu –intentó burlarse Arthur, para dar algo de diversión al momento.

-¡Apuesto a que salgo de aquí primero que tú! –Intenta exclamar el castaño con alegría, pero es difícil, la alegría huyó de esa habitación tiempo atrás, junto con el optimismo… con la fuerza de luchar.

-¡Ni lo creas!

Y la pelea se extiende por largos minutos, en susurros que se mezclan con la brisa espectral del hospital vacío. Pero ninguno realmente pelea, solo se sostienen el uno al otro, para no romper en llanto.

-¿Ya viste a Bella, la chica rubia, la hija de la enfermera? –Dice de pronto Antonio, a sabiendas de que, a pesar del silencio formado desde la pequeña discusión, el otro aún sigue despierto.

-Si… hace unos días nos trajo el desayuno, ¿No?

-Sí, esa misma. Es muy linda… Lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí será invitarla a salir.

-Que… que bien.

-Y tú… ¿No estás enamorado?

Y entonces el silencio, una vez más, invade la habitación. Arthur siente que cada latido le traspasa la piel, que su lengua se quema con cada palabra que quiere decir y no puede. De pronto siente deseos de vomitar.

-Si… -Admite finalmente.

Y Antonio se sorprende, porque no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

-Entonces también tendrás que invitar a salir a esa persona cuando salgamos de aquí.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es imposible, esa persona… esa persona jamás se enterara de que la quiero.

-Pero… no te entiendo… ¿Por qué no se enterará?

-Sería un amor imposible.

-No hay amores imposibles.

-Esa persona no me quiere a mí.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No…

-Entonces no tienes como saber si te quiere o no.

Y el estómago vuelve a darle un vuelco, las palabras se le atoran en la boca y su pecho duele, duele mucho. Porque sin saberlo, Antonio le da esperanzas inútiles. Ilusiones falsas, absurdas.

-Imbécil… –Susurra, para sí, herido hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se odia, detesta el no poder ser valiente, atreverse y confesarle sus sentimientos, decirle cuan a gusto se siente con él, cuanto le gusta que él sea su compañero de habitación y no otro, no una niña linda, que se enamoró desde la primera vez que le vio… que muere por admitir lo mucho que ama su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello… todo. Y odia también a Antonio, por no darse cuenta de que daría todo por él.

* * *

El día siguiente recibió a Antonio con vómitos, una fiebre altísima y convulsiones. Arthur observó cómo la camilla de su compañero era sacada de la habitación, directo a urgencias…

* * *

-Un cuaderno y un lápiz, nada más –le decía a su madre, y ella asentía.

-¿Seguro? Puedo traerte lo que quieras… ¿No te apetece un libro, Arthur?

-No, solo necesito una hoja y algo con qué escribir.

Ella obedece, intentando complacer en lo posible a su hijo.

* * *

-¿Y Antonio? –se atreve a preguntar mientras ve cómo la enfermera ordena el mesón.

-En el pabellón de urgencias, no creo que dé para más.

Arthur se sorprende ante la calma inquietante y terrible de la mujer, al pronunciar semejante respuesta.

-¿Por qué… por qué dice eso? –Pronuncia, mientras siente sus labios secarse y su respiración se agita desesperadamente.

-Sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio, en cualquier momento su corazón deja de funcionar. Y además, no hay donantes, las listas están vacías. Una pena, me agradaba ese chico.

No pudo evitar llorar, sentir volcar su pecho y derrumbarse por dentro.

Duele, duele mucho.

* * *

Antonio despertó terriblemente mareado, confundido, con las pestañas pegadas y la vista borrosa. Su cuerpo completo lo sentía adormilado y al más mínimo intento de movimiento, su pecho ardió como los mil infiernos.

Se quejó, pero la voz no salía de su cuenca bucal. Trató de enfocar la vista, viendo solo techo blanco y una lámpara a medio funcionar.

Giró su cuello, y su pecho volvió a doler. Ahogó un gemido.

Seguía en la misma habitación, esa que había ocupado por tanto tiempo y que seguía ocupando. Ahí estaba la mesita de noche, repleta de tubos y líquidos extraños. La cerámica blanca y descuidada, las paredes pulcras, ese olor tan particular.

Pero…

Giró su cuello en la dirección contraria, apenas, tardando minutos completos.

Solo observó una camilla vacía, con las mantas ordenadas y lisas.

Arthur…

-Despertaste al fin, muchachito.

Y frente a él se paró la mujer que tanto se había acostumbrado a ver, esa enfermera tosca y regordeta.

-Y-yo… -trató de pronunciar, pero le costaba y el pecho… el pecho seguía hiriéndole.

-Tranquilo, no te apresures. Tanto dormir y tanto sedante ha dejado medio atontado –Le dijo, mientras retiraba una aguja de sus venas y la reemplazaba.

-¿C-cuanto… cuanto dormí? –Estaba confundido, lo último que recordaba era la noche en que conversó con Arthur… de ahí, nada más.

-Casi dos días luego de la operación –Le dijo ella, sin siquiera intentar sonreír.

-O-operación…

-Tu corazón, niño, ya tienes tu nuevo corazón. Ahora hay que ver cómo evoluciona.

Y entonces un fuego asaltó su corazón, olvidándose del dolor. La alegría volvió a nacer en su ánimo muerto.

-¡N-no lo dice enserio! –Intentó exclamar, pero de sus palabras solo salían murmullos mal articulados.

-Ya basta de tanta alegría, muchacho, tienes que descansar y ver cómo avanzan las funciones de tu corazón.

-¿Y-y dónde e-está Arthur? ¿Él y-ya salió? –Y su ánimo volvió a caer –El muy traidor no cumplió la promesa…

La enfermera vaciló. De pronto, la camilla vacía y las mantas estiradas cobraron real sentido. Y el mundo de Antonio se vino abajo.

Arthur Kirkland dejó el hospital el 7 de enero de 1994, sacudido por una fiebre inexplicable y un llanto incontrolable. Sus pulmones, inútiles después de tantos años, dejaron de funcionar.

Dejó una carta a su madre, un deseo.

_"Mi corazón es de Antonio"_

Y no, no murió. Porque su corazón seguía viviendo, latiendo al ritmo de la respiración de su nuevo dueño.

* * *

.

.

Titulo hasta cierto punto irónico...Espero les haya gustado la historia. No, la verdad, odienme, es triste...

Ya terminaré mis proyectos pendientes...


End file.
